Secret Santa
by Dreadthefox
Summary: Class 1-A is doing their own Secret Santa on Christmas Eve. The girls gets each other gifts and same with the boys. So when Midoriya gets an unexpected suprise form his Secret Santa things defiantly take a turn he never expected to go down. Yaoi [IzukuxBakugo] this is my first story so comments are really appreciated
1. Chapter 1

"Inko Midoriya loved to sing. It was one of her favorite things to do. Especially when she's cooking, and this morning she had been singing like a raven bird.

Savory smells of bacon and sausage wafted through the house. The smell sure enough to make anyone hungry. Humming and singing to herself Inko cooked her sons favorite breakfast. Turning off the stove top and taking the pans off the hot eyes she smiled to herself. "There almost ready, now lets get some juice from the fridge" using her quirk she opened the door and levitated the juice carton to her hand. Grabbing the glass off the table she started to pour two glasses of juice. Placing one on each side of the table she turns back to her oven.

"There all done." Grabbing two plates out of the cabinets she begins to make their plates. "Izuku! Breakfast is ready come and eat before It gets cold!" after a few minutes with no response, Inko's humming stopped as she paused what she was doing. She hadn't even heard any movement upstairs. With furrowed brows she began to get worried. "its not like Izuku to sleep in so late."

Placing the finished plates in their preferred seats, Inko called once more to her son. "Izuku?! Still no response from the green haired boy. With a slight frown on her face she walked upstairs to check on him. Coming up to his door she smiled at the All Might sign with his name on it. "Izuku baby are you okay?" knocking on the door softly she waited for a response. Silence. Grasping the door handle Inko let herself into Izuku's room.

"Izuku? Looking around the room, all that greeted her were several smiling All Might action figures and posters. "Where is he?" His bed was made and his room was clean, but he was no where to be found. "Darn it Izuku, I made breakfast and everything." Sighing and shaking her head Inko left her son's room to go back downstairs. Humph. She pouted "I guess it must have been important for him to leave without saying anything."

Sitting down in her chair and grabbing her fork "Well, I need to eat before my food gets any colder." Taking the first bite of the breakfast she made, a grin spread across her face. "Mmmmm, oh my. This is fabulous." Munching down happily on her food she mused "he sure is missing out. Ill call him after I eat and clean the kitchen and see where he went

* * *

Izuku hurriedly ran towards the mall. He was supposed to met up with Uraraka and Iida fifteen minutes ago. "Iida is defiantly gonna say something about me being late. He always stresses about punctuality" continuing his trek to met with his friends, Izuku began muttering to himself unaware of the stares he was getting from passerbys'. "I had to take a different route this time so I'm sure they will understand" reaching into his backpack Izuku pulled out his current Hero Analyzes notebook to read over the data he had collected.

"At least I was able to get more data on Mount Lady!" Izuku smiled as be began to scribble. down more information onto the page with the superhero's name and sketch on it. "I still don't know how long she can stay in her enlarged form though." He scribbled a few more words under Mount Lady's name before nodding his head and closing his book.

"there that's all I got for now" placing his notebook back in his backpack, finally noticing that his feet had stopped moving. _oh I'm here already? I must have gotten so lost in thought I wasn't paying any attention to where I was._ Thought the green-eyed boy. "Crap! I spent my whole walk here lost in thought about heroes that I didn't even think about what I was gonna get Sato for this secret Santa thing!

 _~Flashback~_

" _Izuku here pick a name!" Roused out of his thoughts Izuku looked in the direction of the voice to see Ashido standing beside his desk with a bowl in her outstretched arm. "What's this?" Izuku asked. Grinning madly Ashido explained with sheer gusto. "Its for our very own class 1-A secret Santa! We wrote everyone's name down on pieces of paper and separated them into boys and girls. The girls draw each others name and then the guys. Once all names are drawn you can then look to see who you get to buy a gift for_."

 _Ashido raised her finger into the air_ " _But you cant tell anyone who you got. Only after everyone has opened their gifts can you tell them it was you. Okay?" Mulling the details over in his head Izuku agreed with little hesitation. "It sounds like fun. Sure ill play". shoving the bowl in his lap Ashido almost couldn't contain her joy. "Heck yeah Midoriya! You were the last person I had to convince to play now everyone's in! Here draw your name. We're gonna get together on Christmas eve to opens our gifts so we'll message everyone in group chat about when and where later."_

 _Reaching his hand into the bowl feeling one piece of paper left. He grabbed it. Pulling the name out and looking at this piece of paper to reveal the name Sato._

~end flashback~

"So what should I get for Sato? Thinking to himself Izuku began walking towards the fountain. "maybe I should get him something that can help with his quirk." So lost in thought Izuku didn't notice the antigravity brunette quickly coming in for a tackle. "Izukkkuuuuuu! There you are we've been waiting for you!" Freckled cheeks flushed with a slight blush at the sudden intrusion on his person .

"Sorry guys, there was a villain on my normal route this morning." His face quickly lit up as his excitement grew. "mount Lady came in at full speed and took him down! It was awesome to watch. But her quirk is very limited, she cant move around very well in large cities with her size." Izuku continued to mutter about the superhero's quirk, getting lost in thought as Uraraka and Iida looked at him with worry. "careful now or your gonna explode Deku!" Uraraka said with a smile and a pat on the green haired boys shoulder. Iida was wildly chopping his hand in a ferocious flurry of movement.

"Yes midoriya while I am always one for information and learning, today we have something else we need to do." Looking at the speedster, Midoriya nodded his head in agreement. "Your right Iida. I still don't know what I'm even getting for my person. "Well I myself already have a gift in mind for my person so ill met you guys back here in an hour. Oh and Midoriya." Izuku paused his people watching to look at Iida.

"Yeah?" DON'T BE LATE, punctuality is important." With a soft smile and a chuckle in his throat Izuku nodded his head watching Iida leave. Once Iida was out of sight Uraraka grasped Izuku around his shoulders excitedly and leaned in real close. "So Deku, who do you have?" Looking back at uraraka quickly Izuku became nervous at their close proximity. "Ashido said not to tell anyone who we got."

"Oh come on Deku, please I wanna know. I wont tell anyone." sighing in defat Midoriya gave in pretty easily. "Well I got Sato. But I really don't know what to get him, maybe something that has to do with is quirk" Placing her finger on her chin Uraraka mused over some ideas in her head. "That sounds like a good idea, maybe some new baking pans or something like that. I got Jiro so I was thinking maybe a new guitar strap and some new strings, maybe even some stickers!" nodding his head and smiling he looked toward Uraraka.

"I think she'd like that." Looking sheepishly over at the brunette Izuku started to falter in his sentence but he stayed strong and forced it out. "I know Iida left to go shop alone but maybe would you wanna…. shop with me? A blush was slowly moving up his face. "We can look for the gifts together, maybe a second opinion will help in picking out the perfect gift." A nervous look was met with a bright smile. Throwing her arms around the green-eyed boy, in an dramatic display. "Of course Deku! Well go look for Sato's gift first. There's an appliance store right over there." Pointing to the far right side of the mall. "And then we'll go to that new music shop that opened up. I've been wanting to check it out any ways"

Talking as they walked the two friends shopped for their secret Santa's,. Enjoying the idle chatter and hustle of the mall. It was a nice vacation from hero classes. Tomorrow everyone would be getting together for the first time since Christmas break and it was gonna be exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The quick smack of a crooked hand, silenced the offending alarm clock. Groggily sitting straight up in bed Izuku rubbed his face. His rough calloused hands rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Flicking on the light in his room with a yawn the teen gradually got ready to take a shower and start the day ahead.

It was Christmas Eve.

Today was the day class 1-A would be getting together for secret Santa. Looking over as his neatly wrapped gift on his desk. The yellow and purple wrapping paper shined metallic in his bedroom lighting. Izuku thought abut his adventure with the brunette picking it out. He had enjoyed himself immensely. Iida had met up with them a few hours later frazzled and stressed, still without a gift. They spent the next hour finding a gift for Iida's person. The trio enjoyed themselves for the rest of the day. Finally going their separate ways just before the sun started going down.

"Alright I'm ready" exiting his bedroom Izuku made his way downstairs to see his mother. "Good morning mom! "

"Good morning baby. Your already up and dressed. Is today the gift exchange?"

"yup! What's for breakfast this morning? Inko looked up from her cup of steaming hot tea. "oh you want some breakfast today?" A flush spread across the emerald-eyed boys cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry mom I woke up late and panicked. I left in a rush and didn't think to say bye." He looked down not able to met his mother's eyes. Smiling behind her hand at her son, she opened her arms for a hug. "I'm not mad just next time let me know what's going on okay." Trying to rub the blush off his cheeks Izuku smiled at is mother warmly. "Okay mom I promise." Hugging his mother Izuku smiled. "Thanks mom."

"For what?" she ssked with a raised brow.

"For cooking breakfast of course." Inko smiled at her son as he began to make their plates. When he finished Izuku set one plate in front of his mother and the other where he was sitting. Once they'd finished eating, Izuku cleared the table and rinsed the dishes. "Alright mom I'm leaving!"

"Don't forget your gift hunny." Already in the process of running upstairs to get said gift he responded with a laugh. "Yes ma'am, I'm getting it now." Grabbing the gift off his desk Izuku smiled. "I really hope Sato likes it." Running back down the stairs he remember something important. "Oh by the way mom I wont be back home tonight were all staying up pretty late so were just gonna sleep there okay?"

"Well okay but make sure to come home in the morning, it is Christmas day and I'd like to spend time with you too."

"yes ma'am." He waved to his mother goodbye before running out the front door. His body hummed with energy, he felt almost giddy but anxious. He hadn't realized how excited he was about today until now. 'I left the house without even knowing where to go.' Bringing out his phone Midoriya checked his classes group chat. Momo had created it when they first started school together. Scrolling through the messages to find the most recent posts, he found that it was being held at the dorms.

"I wonder what they had to do to convince the teachers to let us use the dorms on break" he mused out loud.

His commute to the dorms was spent in deep thought. "Wow I'm here already? I gotta stop getting so lost in thought when I walk." "Hey Midoriya!" turning around once, Izuku didn't see anything. Turning back facing forward he lowered his head. "Well that was creepy." Continuing his walk toward the dorms Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over at the newcomer but not seeing anyone, Izuku's smile faltered and he stopped walking. Right as he was about to freak out he noticed the floating cloths right behind him.

"Oh my gosh Hagakure d-don't do that you almost scared me to death!"

"sorry Midoriya! I didn't meant to startle you, I said hey earlier but you kept walking." He scratched back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh sorry I didn't see you." 'Humph' the floating shirt sleeves crossed with a almost annoyed considering its clothing. "Well I'm sorry I'm so invisible." His smile immediately faltered.

"Oh no no no Hagakure I didn't mean it like that!" waving his hands wildly in a panic. Uncrossing her arms Hagakure laughed at the panicked boy. "Hahaha Midoriya calm down I'm not upset, how often do you think that happens to me? I've gotten used to it. Its alright." Patting the boy on the back as he calmed his nerves.

"Still I'm sorry. So how's your break been?" continuing their walk to the dorms Hagakure and Izuku made small talk meeting up with Kirishima and Ashido. "Hey man!" Kirishima said with a razor sharp grin. "I'm here too Kirishima!" Hagakure said with an annoyed huff. "Oh sorry Hagakure, I didn't see you there. My bad."

The floating cloths responded with a huff "Its okay lets just hurry up and go inside." Walking up the stairs to the front door, Ashido grabbed huge door handle and pushed the door open dramatically.

"Man this thing is heavy!"

"You got it girl, your so manly! Kirishima chuckled, helping her hold the door open for the rest. "Thank you guys!" Izuku smiled at them as he went inside.

"Oh wow! This place looks great guys!"

Looking around the room he was amazing at the transformation the girls had made to the dorm. All around the room there was garland and tinsel twisted together hung up along the walls with giant red velvet bows. There were all different sizes of glittery white and blue snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

Tokoyami, Shoji, and Koda were all sitting on the floor over by the window. Talking about what Izuku didn't know but he waved anyway receiving three waves in return. He noticed Asui and Mineta were hanging up a wreath on the wall above the door. The smell of pine was thick in the air.

Looking to the other end of the room, Izuku noticed a rather large Christmas tree by the wall. This thing had to be eight feet tall at least. It was neatly decorated with gold, red and green glass ornaments. The Christmas lights reflected off the silver tinsel giving the tree and almost glittering effect.

All the presents that had been brought so far were placed under the tree . The image warmed Izuku's heart reminding him of the Christmas's he'd spent with his mom and the excitement of waking up on Christmas morning and opening up what seemed like mountains of presents.

Continuing his examination of the room he noticed there was even some mistletoe hanging in the doorway to the kitchen. 'Wow the girls sure went all out.'

"Hey Deku there you are! I was wondering when you`d show up!" Walking in from the kitchen Uraraka approached him practically bouncing up and down from excitement. "Do you like the decorations?" Uraraka wrapped her arms around the instantly blushing boys shoulders directing him towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry! We got lots to eat and Sato even made some Christmas cookies! They`re really good." Grabbing a cookie off the tray she handed it to him with a smile. "Peanut butter are your favorite right." ' She remembered my favorite cookie? But I don't know a lot of stuff like that about her. What should I say. I should have taken more notes on my classmates likes and dislikes instead of just their quirks. Would it be weird if I complimented her quirk then. I know she had to have used it with how high the decorations are hanging.' A smack on his arm brought him back to reality.

"Deku relax are you allergic to peanut butter or something?" Shaking his head to clear way his thoughts Izuku looked at the brunette, taking a bite out of the cookie in his hand. It was delicious the flavor of peanut butter wasn't over dramatic on his tongue but it was the texture that made the cookie. Crunchy and crumbly was how Midoriya liked his cookies and these were perfect. "Oh man these are amazing did Sato make these?"

"Yeah he made all the sweets. He was so good in the kitchen he didn't even need any help. I do gotta tell you what though, his bakeware is pretty tattered. I think the gift you got him is gonna be just what he needs." Patting the green haired boy on the back, they walked back into the common area to mingle with the others.

Kaminari came into the common room carrying stacks of board games. Placing them down on the coffee table he sighed dramatically out of exhaustion. "Man why'd you want all these lame games Momo?"

"Just because someone as simple minded as you can not figure out how to play these games does not make them lame." Todoroki smirked when he saw his comment had flown over the electric users head.

Jiro had just walking into the room with enough time to have witnessed the exchange. She crouched low holding her stomach before bursting out, laughing so hard she almost fell over. Wiping her mouth free of spit bubbles she was finally able to regain her composure. "Denki he's calling you stupid, stupid."

Izuku laughed at the display not missing the fact that Jiro called Kaminari by his first name. 'hmm I wonder what their relationship has evolved into to become a first name basis.' Scanning his eyes around the room at all his friends he realized he had yet to see someone in particular. 'where's Kachaan?' quickly turning to look around the rest of the room he headed to walk back into the kitchen figuring Bakugo was somewhere else in the dorm.

Turning the corner of the doorway into the kitchen emerald green clashed with intense ruby red. Izuku's mouth instantly dried up and a weird feeling started fluttering in his stomach. 'Oh man, look at him. He looks…good. No great. No he looks so…so hot?' Eyes growing wide Izuku mentally shook his head.

'What are you thinking Izuku?! Hot? You can't think your best friends hot. This is Kachaan, we've known another since we were kids. I can not think that, he's like my brother, right?' The green eyed boy just stared at the angry blond, not being able to speak at first. He quickly regained his composure "Oh hey Kachaan! I was wondering if you were here yet. Midoriya's eyes softened as memories from his time at the mall flash through his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Walking though the mall Iida, Uraraka and Midoriya were casually chatting about hero abilities. They were currently having a conversation about what hero duos they liked and which others they thought would fight well together._

 _Looking back at Uraraka, Izuku was about to say something when a familiar head of blonde hair caught his eyes on the other side of the mall. 'Was that Kachaan?' Midoriya paused mid step to fully turn around but by the time he had that head of blonde hair he grew up following around had fully disappeared into the crowd._

" _Deku are you okay?" waving a hand in front of his face to regain his attention she turned to try and see what he was looking at. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary Uraraka turned back to the boy with the far off gaze._

" _Earth to Deku. Hello anyone home?" Snapping out of his thoughts Midoriya blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision that had blurred from staring so intently. A blush quickly spread across his cheeks when he realized exactly what kind of store he thought he saw Katsuki come out of. "Sorry, I thought I saw Kachaan come out of that umm…store."_

" _I highly doubt Bakugo would step foot in a store like that! It's much to indecent for young hero's such as ourselves." Iida said in a hushed tone his arms moving wildly in his signature chopping motions. "Yeah I agree with Iida. It had to just be your imagination. Your probably just missing him. Uraraka said with a wink. "It has been awhile since you've seen him hasn't it?" Izuku's blush ferociously overtook his face steadily climbing down his neck and into his shirt. Waving his arms around wildly he started to sweat._

" _N-non no no I don't miss Kachaan. Well of course I miss him but not like that! He's my best friend since we were kids so of course I'd miss him after not seeing him for awhile!" shaking his head nervously. Trying to clear any unruly thought from his head._

" _goodness calm down Deku I was just teasing, you continue to freak out like that and you'll explode." Calming his nerves enough to think straight again Izuku smiled to his friends nodding his head. Alright well let's go we still have enough time to get some food before I need to be headed home."_

 _Taking one last look at the store he had thought he'd seen the blonde walk out of, he shook his head dismissively. 'Nah they're right there's no way Kachaan would have been shopping in a sex shop? Right?'_

 _End flashback_

"The fuck you looking at Deku?"

Realizing the blonde had just spoken him, Izuku shook his head to clear away the memory. A blush quickly spread across the green-eyed boys face when he noticed that the blonde had closed the distant between them. Their faces were mere inches apart and Izuku could feel the explosive teens breath fanning his face.

"S-sorry did you umm s-say something" Looking down nervously trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde who was invading his oh so tiny personal bubble Izuku continued. "Sorry I spaced out for a second."

"I said what are you looking at, nerd?" not giving Midoriya a second to respond ruby eyes narrowed and a scoff escaped the taller teen. "never mind I don't care, just stay out of my way Deku!" Quickly Katsuki backed off of the smaller teen and turned to head out of the kitchen. Casting one last look back at the green haired boy Izuku swore he saw fire dancing behind the explosive boys ruby red eyes.

Izuku released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding sliding down the wall into the floor. 'what was that all about? Why did he get so close? What was with that look in his eyes.' Looking around nervously to see if anyone had seen this display he sighed in content, nobody saw it. 'I almost miss the warmth of him being so close.' A blush started to spread at the thought of their previous close proximity.

'What is wrong with me. Do I really have feelings for Kachaan? I've known him almost my whole life so I guess it couldn't be impossible.' Furrowing his brows Izuku pushed himself back up to a standing position. He quickly decided to leave the kitchen and the interaction with the blonde behind him. "I'll have to figure that out later but for now I wanna enjoy myself."

Exiting the kitchen Izuku just so happened to look up noticing the mistletoe hanging in the doorway. The image of Bakugo grabbing him up and kissing under the mistletoe caused a blush to cover his face for what seemed like the hundredth time in such a short time span. Grabbing his face with his hand he walked over to where Uraraka was playing board games with some of his other classmates and sat with a flop down beside her.

"You alright?" Uraraka looked at Midoriya's flushed face with worry. Placing a hand on his forehead she frown "Well your not running a fever so why are you all red?"

"Don't worry I'm fine I'd rather not talk about it right now okay?" Catching his eyes in a knowing stare Uraraka agreed to let it go. "Alright fine. But your talking later." With a nod of his head Izuku agreed to her terms. Joining in the game In order to forget what happened.

'seriously what is wrong with me?'


	3. Chapter 3

Excitement in the decorated dorm was buzzing through the air. So far everyone had enjoyed themselves in each others company. They had been playing all different board games for the majority of the day as the sun started to set outside. The light of the sunset breaking threw the curtains, cast a warm glow on the occupants of the room

"Damnit, Momo how are you so good at this game?" Ashido threw down her single card with a pout. Crossing her arms over her chest Ashido looked to Yaoyorozu, patiently waiting for her answer. "I'm sorry Ashido, your just not really good at what some might call, a poker face. I could read you like a book the whole game."

Sero burst into laughter at the pink girls misfortune elbowing the her in the side repeatedly. "Looks like you're the honorary old maid for class 1-A!" Ashido pouted further while Yaoyorozu stood up bowing to her fellow competitors. "You were all worthy adversaries but alas I have reigned victorious." Yaoyorozu smiled at her classmates while they grumbled about being beaten. Again.

Izuku smiled from his spot beside Asui. They had been sharing Christmas stories from their childhood. The good and the bad. Enjoying themselves in each other company, they stared out the window as the snowflakes continued to fall. "The sunset is so beautiful. I've always loved the way the sunlight shines through these windows." Asui said with a ribbit. Looking over from her spot on the bench in front of the window she pointed at the tree. "The suns going down does that mean its getting time to start giving out the gifts for Secret Santa?"

Tokoyami had just walked into the room carrying a plate of snacks to place on the table. The snack bowl seemed to have a black hole in the bottom with how fast it was emptied. Looking up at the clock he nodded in agreement. "yes I myself have been unusually excited for tonight's event. If everyone else is alright with it I'm ready to start what some might call, the main event.

Looking at the clock to confirm the time Uraraka stood from her seat in front of the tv with Kirishima. "Yeah we should go ahead and get started it's getting late." Kirishima pushed himself off the couch to join her kneeling at the tree.

At the mention off presents Iida quickly jumped up with robotic chopping motions "Alright well everyone let's all take our seats then. Presents cant be handed out properly if everyone's standing up and unorganized." He too seemed eager to get started.

"Yeah! Then we can all open them together once they've all been handed out!" Ashido was practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. She almost couldn't compose herself when Kirishima handed her a small box wrapped in pink floral paper with a little yellow bow. "Oh man it's So pretty!" Shaking her box close to her ear she's listened for a clue as to what was inside.

Uraraka fished the gifts out from under the tree one by one, and Kirishima delivered them to the owners. The excitement started to grow in volume the minute the first gifts had been passed out. Everyone was wondering what they got as well as if the gift they brought would be liked. The last gift to be passed out was Izuku's. For some reason it had seemed as if the person who dropped it off didn't want anyone to know. It had been shoved in the far back under the tree. Uraraka had just about missed it.

Uraraka took a seat next to Izuku handing him his present. Looking down at his gift it seemed almost to pretty to open. Red metallic wrapping paper covered the box, tying it together with a black ribbon ending with a bow. The way the light shined off the paper reminded Izuku of intense ruby red eyes that looked at him with fire. Blushing at his memory of that heated stare. 'They were so…mesmerizing I feel like I could stare into them forever.'

Looking over at the normally nervous boy Uraraka shook her head noticing his far-off expression. Nudging him with her shoulder she tried to bring him back from his daydream. "Izuku you alright? You spaced again. Open your gift everyone's already gotten started."

Looking around the room he noticed all the torn up gift wrap already on the floor. Chuckling to himself Izuku began to unwrap his gift. From the opposite side of the room, ruby red eyes stared at the green haired boy as he gingerly opened his box. A smirk grew on the face of Izuku's onlooker. Katsuki Bakugo's smirk grew into a hungry grin at that blush that seemed to spread across the green-eyed boys face and down his neck.

'hmm seems he like it.' The thought made the explosive user…happy? Excited? Apprehensive? He didn't exactly know what he was feeling while he watched the blushing boy. 'Just you wait deku. Your gonna get it.'

Looking down into his box Izuku couldn't believe what he saw. 'Are those nipple clamps!?' His felt his skin started to get heated as he felt the blush spread across his face and neck. Reaching down into the box he grabbed a hold of a small clamps with a little green bell on them. Making sure not to bring attention to himself Izuku moved the pair of clamps into his lap. 'I don't know if I should be opening the rest of this now or if I should go to my room.'

"What did you get?" Urarakas voice startled Izuku out of his thoughts causing him to jerk back violently.

"H-huh what? Nothing …uh…I didn't get anything special. Its just some new….uhh…notebooks. yeah notebooks! Nothing to see here just school stuff. Man my person knows me how thoughtful." Scratching the back of his head nervously while also trying to hold the box closed Izuku hoped Uraraka wouldn't push it.

"Deku I'm not stupid but if you don't wanna share it's okay. Whatever it is it's made you on edge. So I won't stress it." Sighing in relief at Uraraka's submission, Izuku quickly packed his box back up to finish going through later. 'I can't let anyone see this.' Standing up quietly to not attract attention Izuku slowly left the common room with his box saying he was tired and going to his room. Nobody seemed to notice him leave and for that he was thankful

Quickly running to the elevator he pressed the button for his floor. 'Does this elevator seem slower then usual?' impatiently waiting with bated breath for the agonizingly slow ride to his floor. Izuku grew curious of the box in his hands. The temptation to open it now almost won but the fear of anyone seeing what might be inside kept him from looking. 'Who could gave gotten me nipple clamps?'

The ding of the elevator brought Izuku out of his thoughts as he quickly rushed inside, pressing the button to close the doors. He nervously waited for the elevator to take him to his floor. As the doors to his floor opened Izuku peaked into the hallway. Looking in both directions Izuku vigorously nodded his head in confirmation to himself that no one was around. Practically running to his room Izuku unlocked the door and flew inside.

Slamming the door shut the apprehensive hero leaned back against the door with a sigh. 'Thank goodness nobody saw me. I don't know if I'd have been able to make up an excuse without someone asking questions.' Pushing off the door the young hero walked over to his desk placing his lewd gift box on the table.

Sitting back on his bed Izuku continued to stare at the box. He almost wished it to open itself so that he didn't have to. It was just so….soo…embarrassing! 'It's now or never' he thought. Grabbing the box off his desk Izuku turned to his bed. Closing his eyes tightly, he emptied his box haphazardly into his bed. 'Should I open my eyes? I don't even know if I'm ready.'

Squeezing his eyes shut tighter Midoriya tried to steel his nerves. 'You can do this. You're a hero for crying out loud. Your supposed to be the next symbol of peace! You can open this gift. Even if its…embarrassing.'

Gulping to swallow the nervousness he felt, Midoriya slowly opened his eyes. After adjusting to the sudden light, green eyes slowly examined the so called gift he'd been given. A blush spread over freckled cheeks while green eyes widened into saucers. The items laying on his bed looked oh so innocent. But he knew otherwise. Of course he wasn't sexually active yet but he knew about sex. He'd read books and watched movies. His mom had even had The Talk with him a few years ago. So he wasn't uneducated he just…..didn't expect this.

Staring at the toys Midoriya slowly reached his crooked hand out grabbing a ring. This isn't gonna fit on any of my fingers? Turning the green ring over in his hand he noticed a button on the side. A button...what is.." with the press of the button the ring sparked to life vibrating in his hand. "it vibrates?" pressing the button again to turn off the toy Izuku starts to panic. 'Why is it not turning off. Oh oh god. Why? No. This needs to turn off! what if someone hears it!'

A knock at his door caused the green haired boy to literally jump a few inches off the ground. Startled out of his imminent panic attack by the knock on his door Izuku froze. "Oh no...no no no shit! I can't let anyone see this stuff" Frantically grabbing a blanket off his desk chair the blushing boy tried to hide the toys on his bed. "H-hold on I'm coming!" A bang on his door was all that greeted him.

Walking over to his door Izuku grabbed the door handle with a shaking hand. He willed his body to stop shaking but it didn't listen. Turning the door handle ever so slowly Izuku cracked the door just enough to see. Heated ruby eyes met nervous emerald.

Izuku's mouth went instantly dry and blush lit like fire over his skin. 'What's he doing here right now? Of all the people it could have been, why'd it have to be him? I'm panicking. What do I do, what do I do?' Izuku could feel the sweat start to bead on his forehead. The doorknob started to feel wet beneath his hand from his clammy palms.

"H-hey Kachaan whats…uhh..? What's up?"

"Let me in Deku." The blondes eyes narrowed as he pushed the door open completely, knocking Midoriya back. Closing the door behind himself the blonde locked the door quickly before turning to face the green haired boy.

"Why'd you come up here. Alone. Everyone else is downstairs watching shitty hair impersonate heroes." Leaning against the desk with his arms crossed, the blonde glared at the nervous boy. A scowl painted across his face. Izuku could help but to feel nervous. He had a pile of sex toys on his bed. Hidden but not out of sight. He had his best friend for years in his room and he could still hear that stupid ring thing still vibrating. Izuku's eyes widened as he remembered that he hadn't been able to turn off the vibrating.

Red eyes narrowed at the visibly shaking boy. Izuku became confused when the scowl on the blondes face turned into a smirk and that heated look flashed over his face again.

Pushing himself off the desk Katsuki Bakugo confidently walked over to the green-eyed boy. His eyes looked hungry, like a predator stalking it's prey. Nervous green eyes watched as red roamed his body. The fire behind those ruby red eyes intensified the closer he got. Midoriya backed up as the blonde came closer, his blush felt like it was covering his whole body.

Stumbling back onto the bed the freckled face turned up towards the now very close blonde. Midoriya licked his lips and swallowed trying to remember how to salivate again. Eyes widened as the explosive boy leaned in close to the ear of the nervous boy.

"What's that noise, Deku?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What's that noise Deku?"

Midoriya's breath caught in his throat at the question that had been whispered in his ear oh so softly. The blondes voice sounded like chocolate on gravel and it sent a tingling sensation through his ear, down his body, and straight into his dick. His eyes seemed to flutter closed on there own with the words spoken in his ear.

Rough calloused hands slowly crept up a nervous shoulder finally ending it's journey resting in the green haired boys curly locks. The explosive blonde gripped Izuku's curls tightly, forcing him to look into heated red eyes.

A hungry growl escaped his throat at the dazed expression on the freckled face looking up at him. He felt like a predator that had just cornered his prey. A grin spread across his handsome face at the thought of what was to come. He was hungry, and his prey in front of him looked oh so delicious.

Green eyes widened at the animalistic sound that reverberated from the chest of the boy in front of him. Unable to think straight he continued to stare into the ruby red eyes of his capturer.

"Deku. What. Is. That. Sound?"

Midoriya visibly shuddered at the hunger in the blondes voice. Still unable to think properly, the question didn't fully register in Izuku's brain until Katsuki leaned back and removed the blanket hiding the indecent toys on his bed.

"N-no no wait don't do that!" Desperately grabbing for the toys to hide them from the explosive boys view caused the blonde to chuckle.

"What's wrong Deku? Don't you like the toys I got you?" reaching down to pick up the vibrating ring the predatory blonde looked at the shaking boy and smiled. The smile caused Izuku's breath to hitch In his throat and his mouth to go dry. 'Kachaan looks so hot right now.' The blondes desirable voice brought the flushed boy out of his thoughts.

"I picked each one out specificity for you Deku." Those words sent a fire straight to the green haired boys cock making it start to harden.

"Your my Secret Santa?" Katsuki's smile got wider at the smaller boys realization.

"Yes I am." Bakugo slowly pushed the nervous boy back on the bed grasping both his smaller hands in one of his own and pinning them above his head. His other hand still held the vibrating ring as he held it in front of Midoriya's face.

"Do you know what this is?" green curls bobbed wildly as Izuku shook his head.

"Oh you don't? Well looks like I'm going to have to show you." Confident hands slowly undid the button of Izuku's pants. With a swift pull the boys pants and boxers had been removed in the blink of an eye. Izuku felt his blush return full force at the realization that he was now naked from the waist down.

A growl escaped Katsuki's throat as his heated red eyes roamed the body of the boy underneath him.

"Hmmmm god Deku. I could just eat you up." Izuku's eyes felt heavy under the blush on his face at the Bakugo's words. Using his free hand Katsuki lifted Midoriya's shirt up and over his head wrapping it around his hands to better bound them together.

"Are you nervous De…ku?" The way he drawled out those two syllables had Izuku on edge. His breath hitched and his heart rate quickened when he felt Katsuki draw a trail of fire over a nipple and down his abdomen. The vibrations of the ring brushing against an erect nipple caused Izuku to gasp in pleasure.

"What's wrong Deku? Cat got your tongue?" smirking at the expression on his captive, Bakugo continued his exploration of the younger boys body. Slowly working his way down to Izuku's cock. Katsuki held the ring out for Izuku to see.

"See this?" Getting a confirmation from the boy underneath him Bakugo continued.

"This ring right here…it goes on your cock, Deku." Gripping Izuku's hardening member Katsuki gave it a squeeze for emphasis.

"Think of it as your new collar" Taking the ring, Katsuki slid it onto Izuku's cock and around his balls where the bulky vibrating piece was perfectly wedged behind them. The immediate sensations ripped a moan from the bound boys throat. The noise sounded so sweet in Katsuki's ear, like bird song in the morning. Turning of the ring Katsuki smirked at Izuku's whimper of displeasure. There would be more of that later.

"Your not allowed to take it off. Only I can. And even then, only once I think you've taken all you can handle will you be released from this room. Starting today you and everyone else will know who you belong to." Katsuki spoke with an authority that had Izuku going wild with an unknown want.

Thinking back on the last few encounters with the boy who now had him pinned, Izuku realized that he had felt something. Something in the way Katsuki had looked at him had sparked feelings inside that he had never felt before. Feelings that excited him in ways he's never known.

'Ka-chaan owns me? Why does the thought of that turn me on? Better yet why does Ka-chaan turn me on? Am I okay with all this?' Staring into those ruby red eyes Izuku contemplated his pros and cons of his situation he was in right now. Green eyes steeled with determination, Izuku opened his mouth to respond to the blonde.

Katsuki saw his opportunity when Izuku's lips opened. Capturing Izuku's lip in his own Katsuki dominated the kiss with a ferocity that had Izuku gasping for air. The kiss was short yet so full of words. Katsuki pushed all his emotions into that kiss. Emotions that were to difficult for him to say openly.

Somewhere not so long ago Katsuki had realized that he felt something for the nervous, annoying nerd. He couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but it was so overwhelming now he couldn't ignore it any longer. He had always brushed it off with anger or bulling but now….now he felt the need to act on it. To officially make this defenseless nerd, his.

"Mine." Katsuki practically growled straight into Izuku's soul

That one word sent a fire flowing straight to Izuku's cock making it immediately stand straight up at attention. The way Katsuki had been speaking to him was causing Izuku to become restless. He wanted more, wanted Katsuki to touch him. Wanted to feel his strong body against smaller one, but the kiss threw him overboard

"Yes sir." Was all he could muster in his pleasure induced haze. Katsuki's only response was a pinch of a harden nipple and an purr rumbling from his throat. Releasing Izuku's hands Katsuki pushed Izuku fully onto the bed. Directing Izuku to lay down with his head on the pillow he got off the bed to grab something that had fallen on the floor. Bringing his hand back up with a smile, Katsuki showed Izuku his newest treasure.

In Katsuki's hands was a velvet mask. The mask itself took Izuku's breath away. The mask was an obsidian black with emerald green lace around the eyes. Small gems imbedded in it made it look as if it was stars twinkling in the nights sky.

Izuku closed his eyes when Katsuki leaned in to put it on. Laying his head back down Izuku opened his eyes to look at the dangerous blonde who held him captive, but when he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. The eye holes were filled in. Quickly Midoriya realized they were fake, the mask was intended to blind the wearer. To effectively block out one of the senses. This in turn heightens the others and brings a whole new level of pleasure.

Tied up and now blindfolded Izuku internally started to panic causing his body to slightly tense. This didn't go unnoticed by his capture, he had been studying every inch of his little Deku. Wanting to reassure his little pet that no harm was coming only pleasure Katsuki grabbed Izuku's balls giving them a little squeeze. The sudden touch ripped a moan from Izuku's lips that he didn't know he could make.

"More please I w-want more." An elegant eyebrow raised at the words spoken from what he believed to be innocent lips. Licking his lips in anticipation Katsuki slowly lowered his body to hover just above Izuku's smaller form. Bringing a knee up to rest between his legs keeping them spread, Katsuki grabbed a bottle of lube that had bed shoved under the pillow.

"Deku. Tell me what you want." Pouring the lube into his hands Katsuki rubbed it in waiting for Izuku's answer.

"I want you Ka-chaan." Izuku couldn't help it, the words flew out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. He wasn't lying he was just surprised he'd lost so much control of over his own body.

Katsuki's grin turned hungry and his eyes darkened at those few little words. Swiftly wrapping his large hand around Izuku's cock, Katsuki started pumping the swollen member bringing mewls of pleasure from Izuku with each stroke. Gently grabbing Izuku's knees Katsuki instructed him to bend them up so he could get a better position.

Taking his other hand Katsuki began to slowly massage Izuku's rim coaxing the tense mussel to relax for him. Slowly Katsuki pushed a finger into Izuku's ass, gentle but steady and firm. Izuku's first reaction was to tense up at the unknown sensation, but Katsuki quickened his motions on Izuku's cock to balance out the pain. Once Izuku had adjusted to the feeling of Katsuki's finger playing inside of him one became not enough.

"More!" Izuku couldn't stop himself, he wanted it, he wanted more. An elegant eyebrow raised at the bound boys words. Answering his pleads for more Katsuki added a second finger into Izuku's tight asshole. Thrusting his fingers in time with his hand Katsuki stretched Izuku till he was sure he was ready.

"Tell me what you want me to do…..Izuku." slowing his thrusting down to give Izuku a minute to breath and regain his voice. Izuku was in bliss. He'd never felt anything it. He felt so close but the ring around his cock kept his orgasm at bay, like something on the top shelf just out of reach.

"I want you to fuck me Kachaan." He couldn't hold out any longer he wanted more. More Katsuki, he wanted all of him. Now.

Katsuki didn't need to hear another word. Hungry and eager he licked his lips in anticipation of his next meal like a starved predator. Quickly pulling Midoriya up while commanding him to get on his knees, Katsuki reached across the bed to grab some silk ropes that had been part of Izuku's gift. Threading his fingers through green curls, Katsuki firmly pressed Izuku's face into his mattress leaving his ass in the air.

"Don't move Deku, unless you want a spanking." The thought of Katsuki smacking his round little ass as punishment had Izuku almost tempted to move. But he won't he was to excited on what was to come to possibly stop it.

Katsuki tied Izuku's hands to his legs to prevent him from moving. Standing back to admire his work Katsuki grinned at the sight before him. Izuku looked so helpless, hands and feet bound together, perfectly round ass sticking straight up. He could see the boy shivering with anticipation.

Izuku could feel goosebumps rising on his skin, the uncontrollable want was driving him insane. Being bound and on display in such an indecent pose had Midoriya craving more. The need for Katsuki to touch him, to fuck him, was almost to much to bare. Right here right now Katsuki was his master, his world, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Fuck me Master." It was more of a command then a question but Katsuki couldn't deny that sweet sound. Grabbing the lube Katsuki lathered both his aching cock and Izuku' s rim and in one swift movement, fully sheathed himself inside Izuku's ass. Staying still to give Izuku a moment to adjust, Katsuki leaned over to grab the pair of nipple clamps that had been forgotten on the bed. Careful not to move inside his captive, Katsuki latched the nipple clamps onto both of Izuku's nipples.

The immediate pinch made Izuku jerk causing Katsuki's dick to move inside of him, slightly brushing his prostate. That small touch caused Izuku's vision to go white behind his mask. Wiggling his ass against Katsuki to find that spot again Izuku couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Katsuki filling him completely. Above him Katsuki had his jaw clenched so tight it almost hurt. He wanted to move, wanted to pound this tight hot ass in front of him. So when Izuku started wiggling Katsuki almost couldn't contain himself …..almost.

Gripping Izuku's hips Katsuki slowly began to move inside Izuku. Trying to go slow was a lot harder then he thought it would be. All he wanted to do was make his nerd his completely, mind body and soul. But he had to go slow, take his time. He didn't want to hurt the boy after all.

Izuku couldn't stop the moans that fled from his mouth. The feelings Katsuki was building in his body were causing a pool of fire to gather in his loins. Izuku wanted to be touched, his dick felt like it was going to burst. He needed release, but his hands were bound.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Izuku gasped at the sudden hand gripping his swollen cock. Katsuki pumped Izuku's cock in time with his thrusting dragging moan after moan out of the smaller boy. Katsuki could feel his climax building. Reaching down to fondle Izuku's balls for a moment, Katsuki pressed the little button on the cock ring making it spring to life.

The new vibrations against his balls caused Izuku to cry out in pleasure. The tinkling of bells, slapping of skin and pleasure filled moans was all that could be heard from the steamy dorm room. Changing his angle Katsuki searched for Izuku's prostate. Feeling Katsuki adjust his angle Izuku saw stars as he hit something pleasurable deep inside of him.

"YES! There right there don't stop."

Grinning in satisfaction Katsuki continuously hit that sweet spot that had Izuku begging for more. Picking up his pace Katsuki could feel his own orgasm was close. Pumping Izuku's cock harder, Katsuki leaned down to pull on a little green bell.

"your so lewd Deku. You like being tied up and under my control don't you." All Izuku could do between the moaning was nod his head his brain not fully able to function.

"No Deku, I want to hear it." Stopping all movement Katsuki waited for an answer.

"YES PLEASE I WANT IT I WANT ALL OF IT. I want you to fuck me until I can't move and then I want you to fuck me again. I'm yours and no one else's." Izuku's only answer was Katsuki's cock roughly slamming into him over and over. The forced felt as if his was being pushed across the bed. The fire that had been building in his belly felt like it was about to explode inside of him, he could feel his balls tightening with his impending release.

"Please master cum inside of me, I'm so close." Hearing Izuku's words Katsuki couldn't stop the way his cock twitched in response. He wanted to fill his little Deku up, wanted to give him everything he had. Thrusting erratically a few more times as if to answer his pleas, Katsuki threw his head back, howling in release as he filled Izuku's tight little asshole with his cum.

Izuku was seeing stars the moment his orgasm washed over him, crying out in his appreciation for Katsuki's cock. The sensation was something he'd never experienced and he loved it. He could feel Katsuki's body tense as his orgasm had him filling his ass with his seed. The waves of their climax washed over the boys as they panted trying to catch their breath.

Reluctantly, Katsuki pulled out of Izuku completely, frowning at the sudden loss of warmth. Izuku let out a whimper not wanting Katsuki to move. Walking over to the bathroom Katsuki grabbed a towel to wipe down Izuku and then himself before he untied Izuku's arms and legs freeing the boy of his bindings. Taking the green ring off Izuku's slowly softening cock Katsuki smiled at the little device.

'best fifty bucks I ever spent.' Setting the ring down on Izuku's bedside table, Katsuki removed the beautiful mask hiding emerald eyes from his view. Ruby red caught emerald green as soon as the mask was removed from Izuku's face.

A blush formed on Katsuki's face at the look he was receiving from the sedated hero. He'd never seen that look before. A look full of emotion, full of love or lust, He couldn't tell. But it was directed right at him.

"what nerd? Did you forget how to talk while I fucked you senseless?" Katsuki scowled as Izuku's smile turned into a grin that nearly broke his face. Suddenly Izuku jumped up wrapping his arms and legs around the explosive boys body and kissed him, dominating the kiss this time. Bringing his head back for air Izuku smiled at the blushing boy he was clinging to.

"What was that for?" Izuku's smile grew at Katsuki's question.

"just because I wanted to." Katsuki raised a brow at Izuku's response. Setting Izuku on the bed, Katsuki moved the blankets back directing him to lay down. Looking at the digital clock, the bright red numbers read 12:38.

"It's late we should get some sleep, we have to spend time with our families tomorrow so we don't need to stay up all night." Crawling into bed next to Izuku, he grabbed the blanket and covered them both, protecting them from the cool air. Katsuki grabbed the smaller teen by the waist, pulling his naked body into his bigger one.

" your gonna sleep in here? With me? Are you sure? I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to leav-"

"Shut up and go to sleep Deku im exhausted." Placing a kiss on Izuku's shoulder as reassurance that everything was fine, Katsuki reached behind him to turn off the bedside lamp effectively drowning the room in darkness. Snuggling closer to Katsuki's body Izuku could feel sleep trying to overtake him.

Katsuki listened to Izuku's breathing steady as he fell asleep. He could feel sleep trying it's best to claim him as well as his eyelids began to feel heavy. Wiggling himself into a comfortable position snuggled up to his little sleeping Deku, Katsuki smiled to himself thinking back on what had happened between them. Their relationship has taken a whole new turn. What their future holds he didn't know, but he was ready.

"Merry Christmas Izuku." Closing his eyes Katsuki gave Midoriya one final kiss on a bare shoulder before he to joined him in the land of dreams.

 **The End**

Don't really know what to write for an 'authors note but thank you for sticking to the end. I'd never written anything before so I wasn't sure how this was gonna go but I think it's aright for my first try. I got a lot of different ideas in my head about all different anime, so maybe I'll see you next time.


End file.
